This invention relates to a hermetical stopper for a minicask of beer and further any such a liquid receptacle being equipped with a discharge port.
Recently, minicasks made of aluminum for draft beer come into the market and win popularity. Receptacles of beer requires a very high-degree airtightness. Accordingly, it is impossible to attain such a degree of sealability by means of using commonplace stoppers. A liquid receptacle of this type is usually made by sealing the discharge port with aluminum as the same material for the main body. In broaching such a receptacle, it is an accepted way of doing to cut off the portion of the discharge port. However, a means like this has a disadvantage that the recetpacle which has been opened in such a manner can not be provided for its reuse in the state as it was even if being stoppered after the primary use, the reason for which is because it becomes impossible to close tightly anew the receptacle having been once opened.